Smashing Sugar Cookies
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Yoshi, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff fight each other for the tray of delicious, sugar cookies, much to Dr. Mario's dismay. Originally written and inspired by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.


Yoshi, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff were all great friends. They treated each other fairly, and they all lived together in harmony at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. They loved desserts, especially Dr. Mario's homemade sugar cookies.

The three friendly Smashers, however, became competitive with each other as soon as they saw the delicious, sugar-coated cookies. The warm, soft and crunchy taste of the delicate cookies. Oh how delicious they were.

Yoshi licked his lips with his tongue. Jigglypuff's mouth watered faster than Princess Peach could out-fart Wario, with the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom stinking up the hallways while the fat man cried. Pikachu's cheeks turned brightly red as he rubbed his stomach. All of the three hungry Smashers' stomachs growled in unison, all of them determined to get their hands on the plate of sugar cookies.

But they all knew that they would have to fight to get to the tray of sugar cookies. And they all knew that only one of them would be superior.

Pikachu attempted to crawl towards the tray, but he was attacked by Jigglypuff from a slide kick. Yoshi grinned, and he grabbed the tray with his long red tongue, but Pikachu electrocuted him. As Jigglypuff inhaled the tray of sugar cookies, she was whacked by both Yoshi and Pikachu, with Yoshi kicking Pikachu several times and then grabbing the tray of sugar cookies. The green Yoshisaurus then started to run off to the western direction, with Jigglypuff and Pikachu giving chase, the two Pokémon intent on having the sugary treats to themselves. Jigglypuff inhaled both Yoshi and the tray of sugar cookies in, while Pikachu paralyzed Jigglypuff and whacked the pink puffball across the hallway, forcing the tray of cookies to fall out. The yellow electrical mouse Pokemon giggled with glee, and it snatched the tray, running off to the eastern direction.

Pikachu turned to the right, and he then bumped into Doctor Mario. The PHD version of the iconic Italian man rubbed his head, and he was tackled by Yoshi and Jigglypuff, who wrestled each other for the cookies. Jigglypuff kicked the tray upward, and the sugar cookies went flying. Yoshi, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff all screamed, and they tried to catch as many sugar cookies as possible. It was then that Jigglypuff inhaled the sugar cookies Yoshi and Pikachu caught, smiling as he swallowed them all in in one gulp. Yoshi and Pikachu's jaws dropped in disbelief, and the two animal Smashers screamed with rage, and they both resulted in beating up Jigglypuff together. Nearby, Waluigi and Toad poked their heads, to see the fighting scene.

It was then that Bowser walked by and stopped the three Smashers from bating each other up. Yoshi and Pikachu explained why they were fighting, and Bowser glared angrily at Jigglypuff, who frowned. Bowser snatched the remaining sugar cookies from Jigglypuff, and he divided them, handing one pack to Yoshi and the other pack to Pikachu. Yoshi and Pikachu both looked at each other, smiled, and they thanked Bowser, who only said they were welcome and walked off. Yoshi and Pikachu then headed off together in the hallway down the southern direction, eating their share of the delicious sugar cookies, while Jigglypuff shrugged, and she headed off for the kitchen, to grab some more delicious, sugary treats. Of course, this was not exactly a good trip for her, as a lone piranha plant gobbled her, with Petey Piranha chuckling having watched this.

* * *

"Cookies!" Yoshi exclaimed as he chased Dr. Mario, who was holding his sugar cookies in his plate.

" _Cookies!_ " Pikachu shouted with joy as he attempted to zap Dr. Mario, only to zap Yoshi instead, who fell on top of Pikahcu.

" **Cookies!** " Jigglypuff cried out gleefully as she attempted to suck in Dr. Mario fully, with the doctor chucking a red pill into Jigglypuff's mouth, causing Jigglypuff to turn into a magical pill. This didn't stop her attempts, as she tried her singing, with Doc chucking another pill at her to shut her up.

Dr. Mario sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than chasing me over these cookies?" He asked, glaring at the trio.

Yoshi, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff looked at each other as they turned to Dr. Mario, gleefully giggling as they all held their hands together, smiling. " _Cookies!_ "

Dr. Mario narrowed his eyes as he squinted at the three cute Smashers. "Do you really want these cookies that bad?" He then glanced at his plate, gawking in disbelief as he noticed all the sugar cookies were missing. "Wha... what the!?"

"COOKIES!" Bellowed the Cookie Monster, who took the entire plate worth of cookies as he stuffed them into his mouth.

Dr. Mario could only watch in dismay as Yoshi, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff proceeded to beat up the Cookie Monster, with Dr. Mario shrugging as he decided to head to his lab to make a new batch of sugar cookies.


End file.
